Ulterior Motives
by ChocoPokkin
Summary: His motives are different from that of a human. He does not desire your company nor you approval. What he desires most is... Your soul. Sebastian Michaelis is one hell of a butler and if he couldn't make Ciel happy then... What kind of butler would he be?


_I found it time to start a new story with nearly 20 chapters in Hacker, that and I hit a massive block in Hacker as well. A note to my DN readers, that does not mean Hacker is done, I'm just taking a short break until I've got my ideas squared away._

_Now I proudly present, Ulterior Motives! As of right now it is not an M rated, or even T rated, story but it will be in the coming chapters since we all know I'm just that kind of guy. This story will primarily be from Sebastian's point of view and will be indicated who the point of view is coming from. _

_I really hope you enjoy my story and I hope even more that it will be as popular as Hacker is. _

_Enjoy!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter One-I, His Butler, At Call

~Sebastian~

"Sebastian." There it was. The voice that haunted my every moment since the contract was sealed. And there, there it would stay for the rest of eternity. My young, and eternal, master would forever be that. He would pull the strings of my existance until I finally died which was very unlikely. "Sebastian are you listening to me?"

Ciel Phantomhive.

"Yes master, of course." I said, my eyes glinting dangerously at his rudeness. I would never, could never, act on my anger towards the boy who had tricked me into eternal servitude. "As you were saying?" I looked at him from across the carriage, my red eyes meeting his blue ones. The blue eyes that had followed my every move since I dove into the water after him in hope of salvaging all my hard work met mine evenly. The once commanding noble still held my loyalty.

"Yes. I was saying that I have thought of a plan as of where to go." Oh great, here it came. He had been shooting down my ideas and finally had one of his own.

"Please, do tell." I kept my voice polite so as not to anger or offend the boy. "I have grown tired of Europe and to be truthful, people will recognize me if they see me walking around. We will go to America and make a life there. It will not be hard."

"Yes, master." I looked away from the eyes I had truly come to hate and looked out the window at the passing countryside. The young master had been a demon for a little over a month and I was already contemplating killing myself. As a human, I was working toward the goal of devouring his succulent soul but now… Now it was all a waste since that brat Alois Trancy made the deal with the demon Hannah Anafeloz.

"What are you thinking?" What a child, having to know exactly what I was thinking every moment of the day.

"I was thinking about the events of last month and how they've changed everything." It was not a lie nor was it the full truth so I was able to get around the loop hole of not lying. The forever young hand reached up and touched the eye patch he still wore out of habit.

"So much has changed." He murmured to himself as the coach came to a half near the docks. With our destination we were able to set forth to start the new life master has spoken of.

XxX~~~xXx

First the shirt came off. I unbuttoned it and set it aside after pulling it off his shoulders. Ciel pulled on his shorts then I got on his new dress shirt, buttoning it up all of the way. I tucked it into his shorts and next came the vest that he put his arms through and I fastened properly. The tie came after that; up, down, around, make the loop and pull it through. His over coat and four buttons were done following that. Knee high socks and fasteners after that and lastly came the shoes. Master tied the string of the patch himself and he was ready for the day, not that there was much to do on the ship to America.

I followed after him like a tall shadow, envisioning four different ways to kill him. If only I had kept the demon sword that Hannah had had in her possession. I may not be able to kill my young master but I was certain someone would do it for me. A demon in an eternal contract would never be whole again and they were pitied.

My hunger for Ciel's soul was not gone. It would always be with me, nagging my every moment as I served the brat.

He suddenly whipped around and slapped me across the face, "Stop thinking of my death." He ordered me. My answering glare made him falter for a moment then his eye flashed the bright red of a demon and I had to submit. I nodded.

"As you wish, my lord." I told him coldly, my eyes not returning to their dark red as I looked away out to the ocean that was bluer than my master's eyes when he was human.

Time really moved quite slowly on the ship but that didn't stop my master from calling me for small things that didn't matter. As a demon, he didn't eat nor did he drink but he still liked to go through the motions of it which was just a bother.

I stood at the front of the ship, feeling the cool breeze and ocean spray on my face when the call came. I sighed and turned, feeling him call me again. What an impatient little boy. I made my way back to his cabin and awaited my orders. When they did not come, I spoke, "You called, my lord?"

"Yes, I did. My shoe lace came untied. Tie it."

"Of course." I got down on one knee and tied it tightly so it would not come undone by accident. I stood and watched as he reached down and pulled the lace, undoing it. "Is that necessary, master?" I, again, got down and tied it for him. That insufferable little brat would soon have to learn who was the stronger, contract be damned.

"How long have you been a demon?" I looked up at Ciel who was gazing out the window longingly.

"I do not remember any more… Nearly five thousand years, I think." I answered him softly, seeing that he was not his usual self. Becoming a demon was a terrifying thing from what I had heard. I had never been human so it was hard for me to know what it was like but I had heard about it from others like my master.

"Five thousand years." He whispered and turned to look at me with his sad blue eyes. "Have you ever loved?" These questions were so strange for me to think of, "Hannah said that when she devoured Alois's little brother that she… She felt his love for Alois. Has that ever happened to you?"

"No, I cannot say it has. I was rather rebellious for many years and just devoured anyone. It wasn't until you called upon me that I… How do I say this? Grew up." Ciel's soul had been such a chance encounter that I didn't pass it up. He smelled unworldly, made my mouth water just being near him.

"Do you remember all of your deals?"

"Some better than others but you will learn that in the future. There are people who make an impact upon us like you did me and-"

"I made an impact on you?" He wasn't being sarcastic nor was he being sentimental, he was truly curious. "I never did get that photograph of you with that lost camera, did I?"

"No, but that was a rather fun game to play. I was surprised to see me in your picture." His cheeks turned red at the memory of that.

"Shut up." He snapped at me and glared, the moment lost.

"As you wish, young master."


End file.
